MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD
by The Soul Eater Blogs
Summary: Book two! MakaxSoulxKid continues, Soul had won Maka, but when a new challenge faces him, its hard to see if he can keep her, witht he black blood slowly engulfing his sanity, and endangering Maka, will Kid step in and take Maka for himself? Rated T for brief language and sexual descriptions.
1. MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD - Taken Over

Maka felt the weight of Soul over her even more intense then earlier, his hands embraced her wrists as she tried desperately to struggle free. Soul was staring down at the half-naked Maka with intense and lustful eyes. "Soul knock it off! This isn't funny!"

Soul only strengthened his grip rather then loosening it. His once beautiful red eyes were now dark and dull. The black blood was starting to take over once again. It had been almost a month since the encounter with Kid, they hadn't spoken to him much since. Lately, Soul had been having trouble containing the black blood, he'd managed to contain it for almost a three days now, but he felt himself slip away quicker then he was before.

Maka tried pitifully to snap Soul out of his crazed trance. "Soul! Soul please! The black blood is taking over again! Please stop it!" A-Ah S-Soul!"  
She stammered, as Soul's hands slowly crept up her stomach to her chest.

The rough contact of his hands with her nearly bare breasts brought Soul back to reality with a violent jolt. "M-Maka!" He quickly pushed himself off her and sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes were squeezed into tiny balls as the white of them were overly exaggerated.

Maka took a casual seat next to Soul, shyly wrapping her arms around herself, and leaning her head against his shoulder. "Soul, its happening more frequently..." Her voice was cracked and concerned.

"A-are you ok though? Did I stop in time?" He didn't move in the slightest and his words were cold and cruel, but he truly was concerned for her. Maka nodded silently. She wanted to know if _he_ was ok. All of this black blood business hurt him more then it hurt her, and she knew that.

Soul stood up, making no attempt to make eye contact with her. He walked towards the door of Maka's room and out into the living room. He slipped on a grey T-shirt and headed for the door, leaving Maka alone on her pink bed. Soul walked, he couldn't stop. He couldn't think straight anymore. This was the third time he'd almost raped Maka. His heart ached. He came to a brick wall just outside the closed school building. Soul leaned casually against it, and looked upwards at the cruel smile of the blazing hot sun. What a terrible weekend.

"Soul?" The old yet familiar voice rang through Soul ears... Kid.

kid was the same as always. his black hair, oddly striped on one side, and his cool and suttle way of acting. With his hands in his pockets, he leaned against the wall with Soul and looked up the same, as if copying Soul. What a wanna-be.

"What's up. You and Maka have been acting weird lately. Everyone thinks so. Blackstar even said you guys were dimming his "Spotlight" and that he'd kick your ass if you didn't lighten up soon." Kid chuckled.

Soul stood on the base of his own feet, and looked straight at the uncanny face of Kid, almost angry now. "The black blood."

"W-what?"

"The black blood!" Soul nearly screamed. His voice sadly cracking as the last words spilled from his lips. "The black blood is taking over, and I don't know how to stop it! Kid I'm scared I'll do something terrible to Maka, and forever regret it!" He slapped his forehead in disgust with himself.

Kid kept a cool face, but an evil grin of victory was slowly being pasted on his heart. He patted Soul on the back, trying to reassure him, "Sounds tough buddy. You really think it's a good idea to be around her then? How many times has it taken you over?"

"Today was the third time."

"Third?! Wait... did you-"

"NO!" Soul said, shoving Kid's hand away from him and taking offence to everything he said, "I snapped myself back into reality. But she was practically naked underneath me. I-I- RAAAA!" Soul slammed his fists against the wall where the two had once been leaning with a violent thud. He sniffed as his eyes betrayed him, letting a few small drops of silent rage and sadness slip down him cheeks.

Kid watched as his once friend, and now competition, was crying before him. Soul was crying. He never cried! Kid was shocked and unable to move. His paralyzed body trembling slightly, and his mouth open and dry.

Soul wiped the cold tears from his face with his arm. He turned and without looking at Kid, started to walk past him as if nothing had just happened. He was a Death Scythe after all. He couldn't be crying. It just wasn't cool. He thought about going home, but Maka would still be there. He couldn't face her yet, he couldn't even think about what she might say or do. She'd probably just tell hims he was fine, even if she wasn't she'd lie just to keep him from getting hurt, but truthfully, it only hurt him more. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he passed the door to the large apartment building where he and Maka resigned.

He wouldn't come back until the black blood was gone. He wouldn't hurt Maka anymore.

**HEY! Nice to be back with the new MakaxSoulxKid series! :D If you don't know what the black blood is, then first of all, WATCH THE DAM SERIES. Basically Soul is infected with a disease, where madness can take over him. He becomes powerful, but if the black blood takes full control over him, then the Soul we all know and love is lost forever! D': Better read what happens next! Leave me a comment pleeeeeeeease! :D xoxo!**


	2. MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD - Badass Maka

Kid knocked on the wooden door to the apartment inside the large brick apartment complex with an annoyed attitude. His eyes piercing with disgust. Soul was really hurting Maka? He thought maybe Soul had just been having some sort of nightmare and thought he was before, but Maka had shown up to school with a secretive bruise hidden under her left sleeve. He'd noticed it when he'd grabbed it to try and stop her. He'd lifted the sleeve carelessly to see the large blue and yellow spot scared into her arm. She'd pushed him away and ran home.

He crossed his arms when no answer came. His knocking became more desperate and his voice nearly cracked, "Maka open the door! I need to talk to you about this ok!?"

"I'm fine Kid really you can go home there's nothing to talk about." Her soft and sad voice leaked through the door as Kid imagined her, crumpled into a ball, trying her best not to cry. His thoughts only made him more concerned. He reached for the handle to the door, but before his fingertip even brushed it, the door was already slowly opening, a loud and un-setting creak coming from it's rusty hinges.

The innocent and tear-stained face of Maka Alburn was staring straight at him. Her sad eyes enticing him towards her. He didn't even realize how close to her he was until their noses brushed. Maka's cheeks were painted with beautiful pinks and reds, her hair seemed to shine with even more golden passion then usual. She flinched as her back came in contact with the wall inside her apartment. Kid hadn't changed his distance with her. He had casually closed the door and now had him arms against the wall, blocking an escape route for Maka.

Kid's mouth was partially opened, and now drew slowly closer to hers until he could feel the warm rush of her soft lips against his own. He drank in every moment of his kiss with Maka. His fantasies had been naive, this reality was a _true _fantasy. He let his left arm slither down from the wall and enclose around Maka's small and fragile waist. His right hand slipped into an entangled embrace with strand's of Maka's hair.

Maka's own arms had managed to encircle Kid's neck, as she found herself being lifted in his embrace. Kid carried Maka over to the living room, placing her down gently on her back, and supporting his own weight over her. He let his hands wonder along her sides, as his kisses reached her soft neck. Maka took a strong hold of Kid's shirt and shut her eyes. Kid was such a good kisser.

The door of the apartment was opened and the calm voice of Soul wedged past the unexpecting ears of Maka and Kid, "I'm back. Sorry I'm so late, hope you weren't lone-"

Soul stopped dead in his tracks when his gaze fell on the shirtless Maka and 'bulging' Kid. His expression of shock was twisted and fueled into an outraged show of anger and hatred. Soul stormed his way over to the bashful pair, as tore then apart with rage. He grabbed the collar of Kid's shirt and pulled him forward, so that the two boys were now in close contact. The sweat dripped down Kid's face as he realized he had just dug his own grave. A flying fist made rough contact with his face, and sent him backwards. Kid was shocked and ready to scream with pain, but no words would come out, his breathing slowed. Soul scooped up the pitiful Maka in his arms, carefully covering her exposed chest with her shirt.

"Don't you dare take advantage of our troubles again Kid!" Soul snarled with disgust. "You knew what was going on! I trusted you with that, and then you go and nearly f-" The last word wouldn't be pushed from his mouth.

"I'm disgusted. Honest and truly."

"At least I know she wanted me back! Better then nearly raping her! Hows the black blood feeling now?"

Maka finally screamed, her body trembling with impatience and her hair battering about. "Stop it stop it stop it! This is all a bunch of crazy shit that I don't want to be a part of! Its too much drama and I'm sick of it! Let me go Soul!"

The two stood in awe as the little meister, usually somewhat shy and timid, spit harsh words at them. Maka slipped her shirt back on and started to stammer towards the door. "I'm staying at a friend's house tonight!" With that she promptly shut the door behind her, slamming it for good measure.

Soul and Kid were frozen. Such rage from _MAka..._ Was she really done with them both?

**I really just thought it was time Maka stood up for herself a little... I dont really care if you hate on it. :P I'd kick some ass if my love life was this dramatic. Please remember to leave a comment! :D Thanks so much for your support and make sure to read the next chapter! I'm super pshyced on how this one will go. Thanks again and keep reading! :D xoxox!**


	3. MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD - A Crazy Plan

Maka walked angrily down the hall until she reached the long staircase, leading out of her apartment building. Her thought were in shambles, she had been through too much drama with those two, it was getting too ridiculous. Her anger grew as she carelessly smashed walls on either sides of her.

She walked down the street for at least another ten minutes before she first heard the rushing footsteps of two desperate boys. She bit her lip, tasting the stale blood slowly drip into her mouth. Ducking behind a clumped group of trash cans, Maka covered her mouth with her hands so that Kid and Soul wouldn't hear her now heavy breathing.

"Maka!"

"Maka!"

The two boys called out in frustration and concern, their hands drawn to their mouths to increase the distance of their sound. They ran and cried like a couple of mad dogs hoping to get out of their dark cages. Maka however, didn't move. She finally started to feel her tight muscles relax as the screams of the two gradually softened and became distant.

"Maka!"

"Maka!"

The small meister stood up, rubbing her hand along the elbow she has carelessly smashed against one of the metal trash bins she'd been hiding behind. She walked across the cold alley, hoping not to run into the boys again. She didn't want to see them right now. Neither of them had a right to talk to her at the moment, and honestly, she didn't have to right to talk to them either. Maka knew she'd been a little more harsh then she should have been. She felt the twinge of guilt slowly build up into a brick. A brick that weighed her down and made her feel as if she'd fallen into a deep depression. She hated this feeling. Maka hit her head against her gloved-hands roughly as she thought about her stupidity. She'd let them quarrel for this long, she should've stopped it from the beginning.

She kept her head low, and her expression lifeless and she continued to walk through town. She hadn't even noticed the blue haired boy that bumped violently into her, causing both of them to fall backward, but then again he'd been so distracted with his own ego he hadn't noticed her either. "Jeez Maka! Just because you're not as famous as _me _doesn't mean you have to knock me down to get yourself some attention!"

Maka was already pissed off, she didn't need his self centered criticism to fuel her rage even more, "Shut up Blackstar!" She half screamed and half cried. "I can't take your selfishness right now!"

Blackstar stared at Maka with shock. She usually would just spit something rediculious back at him and they'd have some sort of fight, but now she was crying. Blackstar was scared at this change in Maka. What the hell could have happened to make her so upset? Maka stood up and brushed herself off before turning to leave. Blackstar caught hold of her arm before she had the chance.

"Let go of me Blackstar!" She begged. She weakly punched at his hand trying to release herself from his tense grip. "Let me go!"

Blackstar turned her by her arm, so that her back was against his chest. He used his free hand to cover her wailing mouth, which was attracting too much _bad_ attention. He hoisted her up and started to carry her into the clothing store just down the street. He tossed Maka into one of the dressing rooms and locked the door behind him, crossing his arms and leaning coldly against it. "You're not leaving until you tell me what's up."

Maka clenched her hands into fists as she sat in one of the chairs in the small dressing stall. She explained all of what had been happening to her recently with Kid and Soul, how Soul had first told her he loved her, then Kid had confessed as well. Next about all the fighting between the two. About how Kid had taken her to his house, how the two had undressed her in her sleep. How the black blood was starting to make Soul ravenous, and how Kid had nearly taken advantage of that situation.

Blackstar was dumbfound by the end of her soap opera tale, and just sighed heavily. "Sounds pretty tough. Hmmmm."

Maka looked up at him, hopeful he could use his brain sometimes and that maybe he could manage to get a helpful solution this time.

Blackstar let his head fall as he spilled an idea that was just crazy enough to possibly work. Maka smiled and agreed. The two now had a plan. An awkward and strange plan, but effective none the less. She couldn't decide between the two boys yet, and for now she wanted to be left alone. So Blackstar had come up with the craziest plan yet. One that would for sure be a shock to everyone.

**WHAT IS ITTTTTT?! What do you think their crazy plan is? And sorry if you people find it awkward that I'm gonna be throwing Blackstar into this too. I'm not really sure where this new arrival will take me ~hint hint~ But I'd love to know what you think about it! I can tell you for sure it is a truly crazy idea, but It should be fun to see what happens when the boys find out! (snicker) Please leave a comment! Thank you for your support and keep on readin' for meh! xoxo!**


	4. MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD - Twisted Tale

Soul and Kid desperately called out the name of the lost meister repeatedly, hoping to find any trace of their missing love. The two ran up streets, down alleyways, and finally cruised along the city streets, their heads drooping. "Hey Kid, its silly isn't it, I mean Maka was right. We really are dramatic aren't we?" Soul sadly explained.

Kid looked at him in awe; he'd never known Soul to give up so easily, especially when it came to Maka Alburn, "You seriously giving up? It doesn't suit you! Stay strong man!" Kid said with a proud and encouraging slap on the back. He froze as he and Soul looked at each other, both with strange expressions on their faces.

Kid quickly drew his hand away, and Soul clenched up his shoulders, looking the opposite direction. That's when then trough punch in the arm from Kid was felt. "Ouch! What was that for Kid?" He wined, rubbing his newly injured arm. Kid had his mouth gaping open, and his arm outstretched, so that he pointed down the street. The two ran down the street until they came to the two figures, coming out of the clothing store together. Blackstar and Maka, Maka was wearing a red, silky dress. The dress sparkled and barely made it down to her knees. Her matching high heels complimented the hairstyle she was now sporting. Blackstar was wearing a fresh Tux, with a white tie and had styled his hair as well.

Both boys nearly drooled at the sight of the sexy Maka. Soul shook his head to erase the awe of her gorgeousness from his blank brain. He took hold of her bare shoulders and spoke with a slight twinge of anger in his tone, "Maka! We were so worried when you ran off! We've been looking all over for you! Why are you and Blackstar dressed up so fancy? Why are you with him anyway?"

Maka was tense and a bit scared at his angry tone; she shook in his large, cold hands. Blackstar noticed this, and casually pushed Souls hands off her pale shoulders and put his own warm arm around her, "Excuse me, but I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands off my girlfriend Soul." Blackstar snapped, his tone defensive and confident.

"G-G-Girlfriend?!" Both of the outraged, hormone-filled, teens exclaimed.

"Yup! We're going out to that new place at the end of town tonight, so were all dressed up!" Blackstar walked away from his date and over to Soul and Kid, a devilish expression in his eyes. "So like I said, keep you hands off my girlfriend. Got it?"

Blackstar quickly took the fragile looking hands attached to the little sexy body of Maka, and started casually strutting past them. Maka blushed furiously and felt somewhat guilty. The two were a good distance away from them by now. They were still slumped down on their knees, pouting like petty children, puppy-dog expressions on their faces. "Do you think they bought it Blackstar?"

He looked at her on confusion, "Got what?"

"Do you think they believed that we're dating?"

"They don't have to believe it! It's the cold hard truth. We're dating."

Maka couldn't help herself. Why did she feel so relieved to be ushered by this self-centered boy with a blue mess of hair covering his head? Why did she feel so safe with him? Whenever she was with Soul or Kid she felt like they always wanted something from her, it made her nervous and often she'd end up giving into a pale flush of heat, leading her cheeks into a violent outburst of pink. For the first time in a long while, Maka smiled.

**0.0 OH I'm sorry if you honestly thought I wouldn't add some surprises in my story ;) I'm just that freaking awesome. Please don't forget to comment! What you think? Maybe Soul and Kid will back off? -.- BWAHAHAHA Yeah right. Well Make sure to read my next chapter! I'm so happy you all like my reading. Thanks for all your support you've made it a lot of fun to write this crazyness. Luv You All! xoxo!**


	5. MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD - Soul and Kid

Soul's position hadn't changed since at least three hours before, when Blackstar had non-sarcastically announced his new relationship with Maka. Maka and Blackstar, when had that happened? A small puddle of drool had managed to leak out from the corner of Soul's mouth and down his body, soaking his legs and knees as he sat in it. Kid wasn't too different either. The two had been off in some second dimension state of mind for the past few hours after the shock of hearing that Blackstar and Maka were now dating. Crazy things will happen when your love dates your friend.

Soul had finally come back down to Earth, and looked over at the still distant Kid. Apparently he'd been drooling too, he randomly spouted meaningless words like pig wagon or candy clouds, which made Soul wonder whether or not he'd been doing the same degrading things. He picked himself up off the hard concrete and wiped the drool away from his face with his sleeve, only to find that his legs were wobbly, which sent him toppling over onto his back. Soul tried many times to stand up, each time letting him stay on his feet a little longer before his knees buckled and he fell over again. Finally, he managed to keep his balance, and cautiously went over to the dazed Kid, trying desperately to make sure he wouldn't fall again.

Soul waved his hands desperately in front of Kid's goofy smile. Pointless. He tried dragging Kid by his ears, which still did nothing but leave red skin marks. Ridiculous! Soul finally gave up and went with his last resort. He curled his hands into tight and frightening fists, and laid a huge punch on Kid's cheek. Perfect. Kid came back to reality with a violent jolt. His anger and frustration even more raged as he grabbed at his bleeding cheek.

"What the hell Soul!" Kid screeched, his glare intense and ugly.

"You wouldn't wake up." Soul devilishly smiled back.

Kid snarled but stood up calmly. It took him a few minutes until he realized his legs weren't working either. He screamed as he started to slowly drift backwards, unable to make his body cooperate with him. His back was slammed first, which was followed by hitting his head painfully against the tough cement sidewalk. Kid moaned obnoxiously. "Ouuuccchh!"

Soul laughed, enjoying every minute of watching Kid look so pitiful. He reached out a soothing hand to the whimpering boy and chuckled, "Yeah, they'll do that after you spend a few hours on em like we did."

Soul pulled him up and supporting him under his shoulder, he dragged him along, trying pointlessly not to let him scrape his feet against the sidewalk. Kid would have gone into a state of panic if his shoes were ruined. "We're pretty hopeless aren't we Soul?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked somewhat disgusted with Kid's unusual lack of enthusiasm.

"I mean, we really are just a couple of hopeless idiots." He didn't look at Soul when he spoke; he just smiled weakly at the ground. "I mean, we've been fighting over her for so long, and she didn't even notice until we went and just flat out told her!"

Soul sighed as they dragged on down the street, trying to get Kid home so he could recharge his limp legs. "I don't know. Why do you think she agreed to go out with Blackstar? Did we miss something?"

Kid laughed maniacally as he now vainly attempted to stand up with his own strength. "I'm not sure, but I think it's safe to say we need to back off for now Soul. If Maka really went and agreed to date him, then I think it's safe to say she doesn't want to have to choose between the two of us right now."

Soul stopped and stared at Kid. His face soft and perplexed. "I can't believe you figured that you just now…"

Kid grinned. "I may have some OCD, but I assure you I am v_ery_ smart Soul." With that, the headstrong boy turned, and started to walk alone down the brick and stone alleys, dragging his left leg along with him. Soul didn't have the slightest idea why, but his chest hurt. He watched as the pastel reds and yellows of sunset spread around them, made a remarkable background.

Soul reached up and put a cold hand on his cheek, which resembled the color and passionate heat of the sunset themed background. The words slowly slid past his wet lips, in a silent plea, "Kid…."

**HEY! Hate me if you want to, but I could honestly care less. :D Leave me a comment so I know what you are all thinking! Believe it or not, but you all seriously affect my writing! So if you want to suggest something DOOOOOOO ITTTTTTTTT! Thanks for reading my stories and putting up with my bipolar love matches! :D Thanks for all your support! XOXO! **


	6. MakaxSoulxKid BLACK BLOOD - Nevermore

Blackstar pulled out the red-cushioned chair with its wooden arm rests, and motioned for Maka to sit down. Once she'd taken a comfortable seat, he gently pushed her into the table. He took his own seat and dove directly into his menu. Maka didn't say anything. How was she supposed to act?  
She'd never actually been out on a date... and with Blackstar? She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

The menu had a variety of fancy dishes that had pictures of decorated plates and beckoning desserts. She let her mouth open as she carefully read what every dish contained, unconsciously licking her lips with anticipation. When the waitress finally came the two of them ordered and the fancy menus were taken away. Maka looked around the place once more. There were red velvet curtains strung about the black walls. Tables were draped with more red and dark purples. The floor was a black carpeting, and the wooden chairs were laced with red plush. Crystal chandeliers hung gracefully from the ceiling. It was so fancy Maka found herself gaping at it.

Maka looked at the grinning Blackstar, "How can you afford this?" She asked seriously concerned at how much a place this elegant would cost.

Blackstar simply shrugged and wrapped his arms around his head, letting his hands run across his neck. Maka noticed a tiny bit of pink spread across his cheeks and giggled. "W-Whats so funny?"

"Nothing!" Maka raised her hands to her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing harder then she already was. Blackstar just started laughing along with her, not wanting to ruin her new happiness. "Well it looks like your feeling better!"

Maka froze for a minute. She raised her cold hand to feel her cheek, only to find it was burning up. Why? Why was she blushing so often? He'd only said she was feeling better. Why? Blackstar had a questioning look on his face. Maka quickly looked away when she noticed him, Blackstar however didn't.

"It might be too late to ask, but are you really ok with this?"

Maka looked back to him, slightly stunned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you ok with dating me like this?"

Maka didn't understand. _Like this?_ "I-I don't understand..."

Blackstar sighed heavily and looked out towards the window across the room. He didn't look back at Maka. "W-well I kinda forced you into a relationship with me. I know you agreed and all, but I think I made it seem like the only way to get those two to leave you alone, was to go out with me." His cheeks started to flourish with pastel colors of pink and red.

Maka let her mouth drop open slightly, as her eyes widened. W-what?

"NO! No you didn't. You didn't do anything like that..." Maka looked down at her lap, her hands crumpled into tiny fists. "You didn't!"

Blackstar didn't move. He couldn't possibly try. This girl who was more of an enemy then a friend at times, she really cared that much? What really got to him, was seeing the tiny water droplets fall from her nearly closed eyes. Not only did she care, she was crying. Blackstar roughly hit himself in the face. What was he doing? Getting his hopes up about it. She was crying because she didn't want to be here. He shouldn't have asked her in the first place. He was just hurting her even more. Blackstar stood up, pushing his chair back, and groaned.

Maka was surprised to feel the tight grip of Blackstar's hand against her wrist as she found herself being pulled to her feet, the fancy chair falling back behind her. The loud clank of the chair's contact with the floor made everyone else in the restaurant turn, looking at them like they'd just killed someone. Blackstar snickered as he started to run, dragging Maka along with him.

When the door to the restaurant was flung open, the two felt their skin come into contact with the the cold air. "Blackstar! What are you doing?" Maka yelled, trying not to break the new heels he'd purchased her as they ran.

"I was trying to get you out of there ovbiousily! We made too much noise."

"That's because you knocked over the chair! And why did you grab me like that in the first place?"

Out of breath and flushed of color, she finally managed to get Blackstar to stop running. She pushed her hands against her knees, supporting her weight as she desperately tried to catch her breath. She spoke, huffing in between her words, "Why did you. Want to get me. Out of there?"

Blackstar had finally managed to get a steady hold on his own breath. He raised himself, and looked down at the small, yet strong girl who looked like somewhat of a rag doll now then anything else. He spoke with a cocky tone, "I didn't think a place like that could handle my awesomeness!" _Liar. Why are you lieing to her? Why can't you just say you don't want her to get hurt or even hurt herself. She's trying so hard to be strong. You liar._

Maka looked at Blackstar in confusion. That wasn't the real reason was it? She wanted to hit herself in the head for thinking it could have been anything different. Naturally, a guy with a massive ego would never even consider someone else's feelings. Stupid.

As the two walked down the cement sidewalk, neither looked at each other, neither spoke to one another, neither had courage to do anything.

**Sadly, this is the end to another book... I am so mean I know. ;) You'll just have to read the next book! I promise It'll be the last one. Thanks for sticking with me this long! I luv my readers so much! Thank youuuu! xoxo! Please remember to leave a comment for me.**


End file.
